


Не все девушки одинаковы

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на крэк-фест по заявке:"Джаред начинает встречаться с девушкой, она ему нравится, но когда она предлагает перейти к более близким отношениям, он ей вываливает, что не может, потому что влюблен в лучшего друга - Дженсена. Крэк в том, что у Дженсена есть способность, о которой никто не знает - превращаться в девушку"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не все девушки одинаковы

Если не учитывать одно обстоятельство, то Джаред вполне мог сказать, что счастлив. Всему виной была Валери. Или как звал ее он – Вэл. Высокая, стройная, с глазами цвета весенней травы, забавными веснушками и русыми волосами по плечи. Она ему очень нравилась. Их знакомство было совершенно случайно: девушка подсела к нему за столик в обеденный перерыв из-за нехватки мест и они разговорились. Джаред настолько увлекся разговорами, что едва не опоздал на работу. Уже убегая, он сам предложил обменяться телефонами. С тех пор все и началось.  
Они встречались уже почти месяц, но дальше поцелуев и объятий Джаред не мог заставить себя зайти. И чувствовал он себя при этом гадко и подло. Ведь Валери ему действительно нравилась, но хотел-то он Дженсена…своего лучшего друга. В этом и была проблема.  
После очередных обжиманий в кинотеатре на последнем ряду, Валери предложила продолжить вечер у него. Только вот Джареда начало трясти. От переживаний. Как он заикаться еще при этом не начал, было загадкой.  
Стоило зайти в квартиру, как Джаред почувствовал себя роботом. Настолько он был напряжен, что едва гнулись конечности. Девушка прильнула к нему сразу же, как захлопнулась дверь, но Джаред аккуратно отстранил ее от себя и заглянул в глаза:  
\- Вэл…у нас ничего не получится, я…я люблю своего лучшего друга…прости… - едва слышно бормочет он и закрывает в раз покрасневшее лицо руками. Очень стыдно за это признание и обман. Но он не врал ей в том, что испытывал к ней симпатию…она была похожа на Дженсена…  
Джаред уже приготовился к крикам, обвинениям в обмане или прочего в этом роде, но точно не смешка и, кажется, даже понимающего? Или ему от нервов показалось? Еще минуту он не решается убрать руки и посмотреть на девушку. И вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Вэл нежно отнимает руки от его лица и гладит по щеке:  
\- Джей, ты такой придурок…  
В полутемной квартире улыбка и голос Вэл так напоминают Дженсена. И это «Джей»…только Дженсен его так называет. Джаред снова закрывает глаза. Абсурд. Полнейший. И совершенно не замечает, как прикосновения к лицу неумолимо меняются.  
Его резко разворачивают и вжимают в стену:  
\- Падалеки, ты такой же молчаливый во время секса?  
От хриплого и - что немаловажно – знакомого голоса, по спине бегут мурашки. Джаред пытается обернуться, чтобы убедиться что это не издевательство его сознания, но ему не дают, медленно и мучительно покусают за ухо и расстегивают ремень. Мысли путаются, возбуждение накатывает мгновенно:  
\- Джеенсеен? – хрипит Джаред, не веря в происходящее.  
\- А ты кого-то другого хотел видеть? – Усмехается Дженсен, скользя горячей ладонью по его животу, - Извини, больше не в кого не умею.  
И не успевает Джаред зацепиться за эту странно сказанную фразу, как его отвлекают, осыпая множеством быстрых поцелуев шею, и снова разворачивают. И стоило Джареду увидеть почти черные от возбуждения любимые глаза, блестящие в бликах луны, как все вопросы тут же отпали, и осталась только потребность чувствовать. Он первый подается вперед и целует с нежным трепетом так давно желанные губы. Дженсен что-то мычит в поцелуй и куда-то его тянет.  
Джаред полностью отдается во власть Дженсена, слишком долго ему этого хотелось. Они спотыкаются обо все, что было можно по пути в спальню, одновременно в спешке срывая друг с друга одежду. А дальше все сливается в калейдоскоп ощущений и чувств…  
***  
Утром Джаред просыпается от какого-то шума. Резко садится в кровати, но тут приходит осознание того, что случилось вчера ночью. И то, что это было вовсе не во сне, свидетельствовала разбросанная по полу одежда. Не его одного. Странным шумом оказалась льющаяся вода в душе. Значит Дженсен не ушел.  
Джаред откинулся на подушки и снова закрыл глаза, мечтательно улыбаясь. Спустя какое-то время, вода в душе стихла, и на кровать упал мокрый Дженсен. Джаред по-прежнему улыбался и открыл глаза только после поцелуя в уголок рта:  
\- Ты мне ничего не хочешь объяснить?  
Дженсен только пожал плечами и снова потянулся за поцелуем. Джаред не мог отказать ему, но после снова повторил свой вопрос.  
\- Не отстанешь… – нахмурившись, пробормотал Дженсен, скорее констатировал, чем спросил. - Слушай…  
Оказалось так, что Дженсен с детства умел превращаться в девушку по желанию. То ли это дар был такой, то ли проклятье или мутация какая, никто так и не смог выяснить. И со временем Дженсен свыкся с этим, жить-то ему это не мешало. Иной раз даже и помогало. И вот когда он встретил Джареда, стал пользоваться этим своим умением, потому что не был уверен в том, что Джаред не набьет ему морду за признание. В общем, их встреча с Валери была отнюдь не случайна.  
Джаред, выслушав все это сначала насупился, а потом, забив на все заморочки обнял Дженсена и пробурчал ему в плечо:  
\- Никогда больше так не делай, ты мне парнем больше нравишься.  
И не смог скрыть счастливой улыбки на смех Дженсена.


End file.
